Мой маленький ангел
by ForeverFated555
Summary: What happens when Canadia gets hurt so bad he dies and is reborn? Sorry if the summary and title suck. By the way this is an english story the title just means "My Little Angel," in russian.
1. Chapter 1

Ruscan Story

After a week of the last world meeting ended a horrible thing happened. Mattew also know as Canada was harmed. Know one really knows what caused the accident but whatever happen has harmed Mattew so bad the he died. Thoug they has been word he was reborned. No one has seen him in five weeks but finally it's time for the next meeting in Russia and the countries are anxious to see him again. Though having waited a ten minute delay they had to start the meeting.

Suddenly the door opened with a bang and instep...

Madeline was late a total ten minutes late to get to her private jet. It all because of her precious Kumajirou. He made a giant mess and had to clean it all up.

I mean what is the point of getting up all early just for Kuma to mess it all up," She thought crossly. She ran to the building where the meeting was happening at.

I hope I look nice, I mean I have to make a good impression for everyone. Being in a room with France, both Italiens, and other countries who love fashion is going to be hard. She ran into the bathroom she wanted to check on her hair, clothes, and makeup. Madeline looked a lot more noticeable now that she was a girl. She had long dirty blond hair that was in waves. Her eyes was still purple but had a female look to them. Her face though looked the same was way more female as well. She was beauty in the face same with body. She had an hourglass figure and had c-cup breasts.

She went back to making so everything was in place. She didn't want to look messy like her little brother. She checked out her clothes in the mirror. She was in Russia so it was cold. She went for a formal sweater dress, leggings, and boots. The dress was a little tight, but wasn't sharing any of her secrets. It was a cream color and had a brown colored belt to hug her waist more. The boots and newspaper boy hat matched the belt as well. The only other jewelry was a purple crystal heart necklace that matched her eyes. Her makeup was simple and natural just brought out more of the beauty in her face. Her fair was up in two pigtails. She picked up Kuma, purse, and gift, turned around, left though the door, and headed to the meeting.

(meeting)

"Hey dudes, the hero is here!" America yelled jumping up and down. Swears was heard throughout the room.

"Sit down you bloody wanker. Tell us why you are late? I thought I raised you better." England said.

"Now, now amant let the boy go." France said reaching for England's behind again.

"Shut up frog and stop feeling up me!" This caused a fight to break out with France and England.

After two minutes of this a high musical voice spoke, "Sorry I'm late...am I interrupting something?"

(Madeline)

Come on Maddie. it won't be to hard. It's not like anyone will notice that you aren't there yet. Madeline tried to prep herself up but kept messong up. She looked up for her hidding spot and saw her brother Alfred go in. A few seconds later you could hear yelling and fights starting. Well nows the perfect time to go in. Breath in and out. Here goes nothing.

Everything stopped moving and went to find where that voice was coming from. They found it, a beautiful female was standing there with a purse, polar bear, and a small bag. She was a bit short, a great body, and beautiful. The thing that stopped them all was her eyes. They were pure and hand kindess in them, but what stopped them all was the intelligence and battle in them. All countries had that type of things in their eyes. While everyone wanted to know her this country was she went to Russia.

"Hello there my name is Canada. You know the country over America, second largest, and so on. Since I was reborned into this I have most if not all memories of my past self. I hope some of you least remember me, but of not I decide to help you to. Since you are hosting the meeting I decide to get you a thank you gift." Canada said giving Russia a warm smile and the gift.

"Thank you comrad Mattvey." Russia said with a smile. While many backed away Madeline smile and nodded. Russia opened the gift and was shocked. It was an old pocket watch. It had a canadian landscape over the watch and when you opened it the watch would be seen.

"Your welcome, I hope you like it." She put her arm on his forearm and pull him down to her level. She then kissed him on the cheek showing some French roots and move to her chair. Many of the countries were shell-shocked to see someone smile at Russia let along kiss her.

"Shouldn't we start the meeting?" Canada asked after a couple seconds of silence.

(Madeline)

I finally got the urge to walk and when I speak up I get stared at. How annoying. I ignore everyone and make my way to Russia. Merde he is really hot. I mean that almost six foot body so strong looking for protection and...shit my french roots are showing well whatever. Back to eyeraping him. Though some might say he cute not to a girl, he has this handsome look to him. His eyes are so sinister yet calm. Not many people know this but I havn't ever been scared of Russia he seems to much like a teddy bear. I finally introduce myself. After that for a couple seconds he just stares at me and by me I mean my body. Not many would notice but being in the front of him I saw it. I clear my thoat and he finally looks me in the eye again. Merde, his eyes now have darken and are looking at me in lust. I hand him my gift with my shaking hands. He looks at me amused along with something else.

"Thank you comrad Mattvey." Merde the way he says my old name is hot. I finally can't take it anymore after I see him unwrapped the gift. Great now all I'm thinking about his him unwrapping me. After he says thanks I put my hand on his hard warm forearm and pull him down to my level. In my lust I kissed him. After I did it I feel my eyes widen and made my way to a chair.

(Ivan or Russia)

When the musical voice was heard I scanned the area and what I found was shocking. There she was a beautiful angel. So pure, clean, and I wanted her. I felt the need for her on a mental, physical, and emotional level. I have never felt this way and since she made me feel this way I must make her mind. I hear her introduce herself to someone. It took everything not to kill that person well at least I found that she was the nation Canada. Then I get out of my thoughts and look down and am shocked to see her see her. черт, she looks more wonderful up close. I can picture it now her small, lush, soft body against mind screaming my name in passion. I mentally lick my lips.

I see her expecting an answer so I do so. When I finally bring my eyes away from her body to her eyes expecting angry or disgusted to be in them I am shock to not find that. In her eyes I see lust and need for me. I smirk at this and when she hands me her gift I am shocked and happy. For this is the second time time I got a gift the first was from my elder sister Ukrane. I'm happy because instead of her shaking in fright she looks to be turn on. This might be easier than I thought to get you, Моя маленькая добыча.

As I open the gift I'm shocked to she the beauty and thoughtfulness of it. I thank her for it and then I feel warm small hands on me. I'm in shock from the physical contract to not follow her. When I am at her level I am past the shock level. She kissed me, that little ангел and then blushed. That color are her makes her so cute and it just wants me to make it happen more. She is making me so hard at this point. Nope no going back now I think as I watch those Вкусные бедра move. I lick my lips and think you will be mine, дорогой.

Amant: French Lover

Merde: French Damn or shit

черт: Russian Damn

Моя маленькая добыча: Russian my little prey

ангел: Russian Angel

Вкусные бедра: Russian delicious hips

дорогой: russian My dear


	2. Chapter 2

Ruscan 2

(Madeline)

"Should we get this meeting started?" Madeline said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Yes we should begin." Germany said

"The hero votes that we let Canada talk first." America said.

"No, I couldn't we have to follow the order."

"It's okay Canada we would let to hear what happen?" England said.

Madeline stands up and begins, "I won't tell you about the accident but I'll tell you about who I am now and how Canada my nation is doing. As you can see I'm female now and since Mattew isn't a good female name I picked a new one. I decide to have the name Madeline because of my french orgins and it's the female form of my old name. I'm still the same person and I still have my memories. My country is still strong and powerful so don't start something you can't win. That's about it, but if you have any more questions ask during the break or after the meeting." The other nation took a second put to process this but started to nod.

"Thank you for sharing to us Canada." Germany said and started to talk. I feel someone on my right sit down. Since I'm in the way back they are the only ones besides me to sit down back here. I turn to look at them and see him. Merde, it's Russia and he looks even better on ones level.

"Comrad Canada.." His thick, dark, and deep russian accent was a major turn on.

"Please Russia call me Madeline."

"Then please call me Ivan." Yes, right now I'm cheering in joyful in my head. To give ones real name means a lot of trust.

"Of couse Ivan."

"Madeline." Merde him saying my real name is hot.

"What is it Ivan?"

"I was wondering ангел, would you become one with Russia da?" Oh my, I expected the sentence just not the way he said it. He said it in a husky way and his eyes were looking up and down my body. Then they would look into my eyes. Merde, his eyes held what he wanted to do to me and were glowering in lust.

"Do you mean we become allies and work together?"

"Da,"

"No starting wars or taking over the world."

"Da again."

"Hmm, I'll talk to my boss during the break but yes. Though we don't want my brother to find out. He'll will try to be a "hero" and save me. I also don't want to start a war with the other countries. Can we also be equal in this?"

"Yes Мой маленький драгоценный but be warned Ты будешь мой тело, ум и душу."

"Ivan what does those words mean? I mean I can speak english, german, french, italian, some asian, and spanish, but I don't know russian that well.

"Дорогая моя, don't worry it's all good things." Ivan smiled in a sinister smirk. He then gabbed my hand and kiss the inside of my hand by my pulse. After doing this he went to holding my hand and started to pay attention. That damn smooth connard I think as I try to steady my heart.

(Ivan)

Madeline is her name, how wonderful. Ahh so she has Comrad Mattvey's memories. For what I remember of him was that he was a quiet, kind, loyal, intelligent, boy though when in battle he became a warrior that I heard even scared Germany and his men. His warm eyes would turn cold like the arctic weather. I liked him and I remember that he wasn't that scared of me. We were friends in a way and when he was around good friends he would open up. They seem both the same besides the different genders.

Oh look a chair in the back by my сладкий. It seemed like the perfect spot because no one could see or hear us because of the fights that usually break out. I walk over to her and sit down. When I start to talk she stops me maybe because she thinks I'm scary. Then I'm pleased that she will let me use her true name. I had to stop myself though when she said my name. She said it in a mix of accents with made me hard so I to grip the arms of my chair to not take her. I mentally calm myself before saying my usual sentence. She said yes to me and now she will be mine. All mine nothing with stop me. I smirk and grab on to her hand and kiss her pulse point. I can feel the beating of her heart and the heavy panting. I look up to her with half-closed eyes. My lips left her, but I still kept her hand in mine. Her hand fits my perfectly while my are hard, strong, and rough from working all my life her are soft, but sill strong in a different way. I swear on my pipe that her hands will never be as rough as mine. I look at the time only tweny minutes till lunch then she is mine. I pretend to pay attention but keep an eye on цветок. She is still trying to calm down I smirked at this. Yes my dear you are mind.

merde: french damn or shit

ангел: russian angel

da: russian yes

Мой маленький драгоценный : russian my little precious

Ты будешь мой тело, ум и душу: russian you will be mine body, mind, and soul

Дорогая моя: russian my dear

connard: french bastard

сладкий: russian sweet

цветок: russian flower


	3. Chapter 3

(Madeline)

Finally the meeting from hell is over with. I look up for my notes and look in Russia's eyes. He winks at me and gets up out of his chair.

"Bye, ангел I wish you luck." He then leaves the room. I stop looking at him and I see my brother, Arthur, papa, China, Both Italians, Germany, and a couple other ones coming my way.

"Um hello," I began. This became a long line of questions.

"How did you die?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"How did this happen?"

"What are your sizes?"

"Will you crossdress for me?"

"Did you like pasta ve?" As I try to get a sound out my phone starts to buzz. I look down at it and see my blsses name flash.

"I'm sorry I must take this it's my boss." I said in a fake guilty voice. I walk out of the room and run to a storage room.

"Yes?"

"Canada, I just got word for the Russian goverment they want to be allies. Should we say yes or no?"

"Hmm, say yes though tell them to keep it on the hush-hush. Tell them what we what and all that, but yes we should yes."

"Thanks, Canada and I call you back when I have more details."

"Bye."

"Bye." We both hang up and I shut my phone. As I start to put my phone in my pocket I feel two strong arms go around me. I look up and see Ivan. He is smirking darkly and his eyes lustful.

"Hi ангел."

"Hey Ivan how long were you in here?"

"This is where I called my bosses and told them. I decided to say in when I saw you come in."

"Oh."

"Now my dear you are mine."

"Wait you said we would be equals."

"Da, but I want you more than being allies. I want you in a way a man wants a women."

"Y...yu...you do?"

"Da, so will you say yes to me мой маленький ангел."

After a couple moments of silence I take a shaky breaths, "Yes Ivan I will become yours."

ангел: russian angel

мой маленький ангел: russian my little angel


	4. Author Note

Hello it's me ForeverFated55 I'm guessing you notice that my last chapter was shorter than the first two and Ivan pov wasn't in it. If you really want to hear the boring paper work he had to do to get Canada his ally I can make it, but I wasn' t felling it either. Though my next chapter will be in his pov so don't worry we can hear all the fun perv thoughts he is thinking soon.

This is my first time writing a story and sharing it with others so it might suck a lot. I'm also just going to focus all my writing on my favorite ship Russia and Canada so in this story there is a big chance they will be no other couples in it.

I'm debating if those two with get it on or not. This is rated m because it mention a lot of graphic details so there might not be any sex. Forgive me for my terrible grammer and spelling it sucks.


	5. Chapter 4

(Ivan)

She said yes, my little ангел said yes. I started to smirk a sinister smile and I turn her around in my arms so she is facing me. I let my eyes wander her body and tighten my arms around her.

"цветок, may I kiss you?" I said leaning in close.

"Yes." She didn't have to tell me twice I pull her to me. I touch her lips with my fingers and slowly meet my lips with her. Her soft and lush lips taste sweeter than any honey or sweet. She start to kiss me back. So I bring one of my hands up to her neck putting my fingers in her soft hair. I keep the other on her back but rub circles lightly on her. Her mouth opens sightly and I take the chance to deepen the kiss. She put her hands in my hair playing with my hair. The kiss starts to get more passion in it and our tongues start to meet. The hand on her back starts to move down to cup her backside. She breaks anyway from me breathing heavy and I bring my lips to her neck. I start to suck and kiss it. She keeps her hands in my hair and pull it. I take the hand oh her neck and move it to her back. The hand on her back move to her breasts and start to cup them. She moans and I knew it was time to stop. Her first time should be in a bed not storage room.

I pull back and put both my hands on her back and rubs her back. She puts her hands around my neck and tries to regain her breathing.

"малютка, we need to stop I don't think you want your first time in a storage room."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You don't want me?"

"Oh, ангел," I push her against my body, "Can't you feel how much I want you? I want to take you here and againist the ground. I thought we should get to know you better and I also thought you wanted your first time to be in a bed."

"Ivan, thank you." She kissed him shyly on the lips. Both their phones ringed and I had to let go of her.

"Da?"

"Russia, the Canadians are in fo it." My boss said.

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye." As I hanged up so did Madeline. I looked over to her and saw disappointment.

"What is wrong, ангел?"

"The weather in Canada is really bad and their canceling fights to and out of the country."

"Why don't you stay with me?"

"Ivan thank you I would love to."

"We should head back the to meeting."

"Yeah." She had her disappointed expression on her face. I grabbed her chin and pull her up to meet me. I gave her a quick yet a passion full kiss and she responded.

"Come любовь back to the meeting." I kiss her and walk her out the door. We both seperated and nleft to return to the meeting.

ангел: russian angel

мой маленький ангел: russian my little angel

малютка: russian sweet one

любовь: russia love


End file.
